fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 103
Revenge of the Cyberdark Summary Chancellor's Office Classes are set to begin at Duel Academy. Before the first day of classes, Father Vin has called Cameron, Shy, Cole, and Clarissa to his office with Lucy. A long conversation has begun, and Vin says Lucy has informed him that the former three had a very bloody encounter during the summer. Cole snipes that Shy was the only one who got bloody. Shy's eyes transform to the same as Brionac in anger. Cameron finally explodes to tell Shy and Cole to control their emotions. The temperature in Father Vin's office drastically declines and frosts as Cameron's cryokinesis goes haywire. Cameron complains that they are both giving him a migraine. Shy and Cole begin to argue with the former to demanding to know why Cole is even here. Cole defends that he does not want to be here. Clarissa first gets Cole and Shy to calm down, so Cameron can control his abilities. Cameron says he is trying to readjust to Cole and Shy's stronger psychic connections, but their mutual rage for each other is too hard to ignore. Father Vin tells Cameron he will have to adjust since he will be moved to the Obelisk Dorm and receive an Obelisk Uniform. Cameron immediately protests, saying the distance he has away from them keeps him sane. Cameron adds he actually likes the Slifer Dorms. Lucy says that Cameron is the bridge that connects Cole and Shy; and if left alone they will literally kill each other. Vin further explains that Mokuba had already made the personal request to move Cameron to the Obelisk Dorms. Though the school is happy Cameron won the U.S. Junior Championships, they cannot allow the champion to be a Slifer. Father Vin will not hear any more protests. He orders Cameron to pack his belongings, and some people will help him move. Moving The trio is dismissed, and Cameron grumbles upon being forced to move. Cole tells Cameron to stop being "fake angry", as he can still feel their psychic bond. Shy is upset with Cameron, asking him if it's "so bad" for them to live near each other; she then abruptly leaves with Cameron confused. Cole is amused but leaves without another word with no intention of stimulating another unnecessary crisis. Cameron calms and returns to his Slifer dorm and begins to pack his belongings while Kyle and Clovis happen to be out. Cameron loads a golf cart with his belongings and moves to the Obelisk Dorms, where the attendants await him. Cameron returns to Slifer Uniforms and receives his Obelisk attire. The attendants move Cameron's belongings to his new dorm, and Cameron walks to his new dorm with many eyeing him with gossip. When Cameron steps it, Lafayette is shown in the living room with a mischievous smirk. Lafayette muses Cameron is back where he belongs and congratulates him on winning the U.S. Junior Championship to which Cameron sighs. School Announcement The next day, Cameron awakens in his new dorm and adjusts to the new style of the Obelisk Blue dorm. He has a pool now and fine dining at his finger tips. Cameron remarks it all as too nice, saying he's a duelist not a member of the upper class. When Cameron leaves the dorm's showers, Cameron is hounded by a Ra Yellow student who has sneaked onto the Obelisk dorm premises, demanding a duel. He calls Cameron a fraud, but Cameron ignores the student, remarking "not again." Continuing from the previous episode, the ratings from the match between Shy Anderson and Elijah are announced during the students' homeroom, and sponsors and investors are already pouring in their money into the school. After the pep rally's success, the administration has decided to market all students, at least all of their elite students in multiple televised duels throughout the year. The students are immediately in a small uproar, many terrified of being in the spotlight too soon. The seniors who are interested in being professional duelists are more than excited to put their names out in the open for the public to see. The chancellor continues to announce that the televised duels will start with the advancement duels where selected duelists will duel to move to a higher dorm or prove that they have what it takes to stay in their current dorm, meaning duelists can be both promoted and demoted. They will start in the next three weeks, beginning with the sophomore class. As such the sophomores are already incredibly nervous, most of them at least. Shy, Lafayette, and Maya have nothing to worry about. Having aced their exams and duels the previous year, they were not warned about demotion. At the schoolyard, Cameron joins Marlon, Kyle, Clovis, and Maribel who have all received notification of possibly advancing to Ra Yellow. They all comment on Cameron advancing to Obelisk Blue, and Cameron explains the circumstances. Cameron is Challenged As Cameron speaks to his friends, the duelist from before finds Cameron and harasses him for a match. Cameron refuses, but Marlon tells Cameron to just accept the challenge. He reminds him of Maya who hounded him last year for a match endlessly until she got one. He advises that Cameron just rip the band-aid off and just duel him. Cameron asks for the duelist's name. He introduces himself as Yanick Erwann, and he wants to duel Cameron to expose him as a fraud. Cameron remembers that as the same pitch Maya had against him. Cameron asks why Yanick thinks he's a fraud. Yanick insists there is no way Cameron should have defeated Raymond. Yanick says that Raymond is his all time favorite duelist from Duel Academy and he's going to prove that Cameron's victory over Raymond at the end of last year was a fluke. Marlon expresses that he doesn't need to defend Cameron but cannot help but acknowledge that Cameron is the reigning U.S. junior champion. Yanick says that he was given the cards needed to prove that Cameron's not as good as even those results suggest. Clarissa overhears them talking and appears. She heard that Cameron was challenged to a duel, and hopes that he accepts it. Clarissa then pauses when she notices a menacing aura coming from Yanick's Deck in his right pocket. Clarissa maintains a happy face and tells Cameron that he has to accept the match. Cameron asks why to which Clarissa admits that the two of the them are the stars of Duel Academy whether they like it or not. Kyle knows that Clarissa enjoys the spotlight. Clarissa says that Cameron has to take up challenges every now and then. She decides to make it an official televised duel. Yanick is happy to have it that way, but Cameron doesn't understand how such things could escalate so easily or so quickly. Clarissa tells Yanick to run along and she'll prepare their duel for tomorrow. She also tells the Slifers to back to their dorms and prepare for their promotion duels next week. Cameron knows better and asks what Clarissa really wants. Clarissa tells Cameron that he should be more attentive to Duel Spirits. Genex Dragon agrees, and remarks that Yanick's Deck possessed a very dark aura, the boy knows nothing about. Cameron says that Yanick is obviously not a psychic duelist to which Cameron asks about the incoming psychic Freshman. Clarissa say that's for another time. Right now, she says that Yanick was given those cards as she overheard, meaning someone sent Yanick after Cameron. She believes Yanick's anger is real, but his Deck is fabricated. She tells him to be careful. The Cybderdarks The next day, the school is immediately attentive to Cameron's first official duel of the school year, and naturally it is televised. The chancellor says that they received some backlash by not announcing Cameron's duel earlier or scheduling it, but people will be excited to watch a recording of it some time. Cameron's Slifer friends cannot watch the duel in person as they are preparing for their own promotion duels. However, Shy, Maya, and Lafayette are in attendance. Clarissa once more acts as the emcee of the duel and she allows Cameron to go first. Even though he is the upperclassman, he's the one being challenged. Cameron draws a card but doesn't look at it. He sets a monster and a card then ends his turn. Maya notes that she never likes it when Cameron doesn't look at the card he draws. Yanick begins his turn and reiterates his promise to expose Cameron. He starts with the Spell Card "Hand Destruction", forcing both players to discard two cards and then draw two cards. He then Normal Summons "Cyberdark Horn". At the sight of the monster, Cameron, Clarissa, Cole, and Shy immediately feel a tremendous darkness emanating from it. Yanick, however, cannot feel that darkness. He uses "Cyberdark Horn's" effect to equip itself with a Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in his Graveyard, selecting "Twin-Headed Behemoth," which he discarded via "Hand Destruction." "Cyberdark Horn" then gains ATK equal to "Twin-Headed Behemoth's" ATK, giving him a monster with 2500 ATK easily. "Cyberdark Horn" attacks and destroys Cameron's set monster revealed to be "Genex Searcher." In addition, "Cyberdark Horn" inflicts piercing damage, reducing the champion's LP to 1900. Cameron uses "Genex Searcher's" effect to Special Summon a "Genex" monster from his Deck. He selects "Genex Undine" in Attack Position. During the next turn, Cameron opts not to observe the card he drew. Cameron thinks about "Cyberdark Horn's" other possible effects. He doubts the monster will be destroyed with a single attack hence why Yanick did not set a Spell/Trap. He Normal Summons "Genex Controller. and Synchro Summons "Hydro Genex" in Attack Position. Cameron equips "Hydro Genex" with "Black Pendant," increasing its ATK by 500. With new jewelry on its neck, "Hydro Genex" attacks "Cyberdark Horn." As Cameron predicted, "Cybderdark Horn" survive destruction at the cost of destroying its "Hunter Dragon" in its place. Cameron sets one card to end his turn. Yanick draws and says that he knows all about Cameron's strategies of slowly unleashing trap combinations to save his monsters after watching his U.S. Championship duels, so he's not going to waste time attacking his "Hydro Genex." Yanick Normal Summons "Cyberdark Edge" who has the same stats and darkness as "Cyberdark Horn". Yanick uses "Cyberdark Edge's" effect to equip itself with a Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in his Graveyard, selecting "Twin-Headed Behemoth." "Cyberdark Edge's" then gains ATK equal to "Twin-Headed Behemoth's" ATK. Yanick announces "Cyberdark Edge's" effect to attack directly, but Cameron only takes half the battle damage. The attack goes through and Cameron has 750 LP when the dust of the attack clears. Cameron friends analyze Cameron's Deck and options, noting Cameron actually has little contingencies in this "Genex" Deck for direct attacks. Cure-Burn Counterattack Yanick mocks Cameron's status as an elite Obelisk or a champion. Cameron doesn't respond to Yanick's prodding. He draws, and "Genex Dragon" tells Cameron not to focus on where the "Cyberdark" cards came from and more on the duel. Meanwhile, the student body is shocked that their star duelist is on the verge of losing until Cameron summons "Fire Princess." Lafayette anticipates an "upsetting turn." Cameron first equips "Fire Princess" with "Unstable Evolution." Cameron explains that because his LP is less than Yanick's her original ATK becomes 2400. Yanick calls the card the "poor man's" "Megamorph." Cameron says that Yanick hasn't done enough research on this Deck then. Cameron orders "Hydro Genex" to attack and destroy "Cyberdark Horn," executed in a blast of water from its spear. Cameron explains that "Hydro Genex" will then increase Cameron's LP by "Cyberdark Horn's" and because hegained LP, "Fire Princess's" effect activates to inflict 500 damage to. Cameron then orders "Fire Princess" attacks "Cyberdark Edge," and "Hunter Dragon" is destroyed in its place thus returning its ATK to 800. Cameron activates "Spirit of Tryce." He sends "Black Pendant" to the Graveyard to allow "Hydro Genex" to attack again, and it attacks and destroys "Cyberdark Edge." Yanick takes a whopping 1500 points of battle damage and the beads of the "Black Pendant" begin to surround Cameron's enemy. The beads emit a blast of light that rids Yanick of 500 more LP by being sent to the Graveyard. Cameron announces his "Hydro Genex" and "Fire Princess" combo to increase his LP to 2350 and leave Yanick at a slim 400. Because Cameron now has more LP, "Unstable Evolution" makes "Fire Princess's" ATK 1000. Cameron ends his turn. In an instant Cameron turned the duel in his immense favor, boosting his LP and leaving Yanick's in shambles. Shy comments that at his best Cameron uses very simple strategies with lethal efficiency. Yanick is furious Cameron turned the tables so quickly. He clears both players' Spell/Trap Zone with "Giant Trunade" to return on Spell/Traps on the field to the owners' hand. "Fire Princess's" ATK return to normal as "Unstable Evolution" is removed from the field. Yanick reveals that he returned "Treasure Map" to his hand, which he now discards to draw two cards. He activates "Foolish Burial" send "Hunter Dragon" to his Graveyard from his Deck Yanick then Normal Summons "Cyberdark Keel". Yanick uses "Cyberdark Keel's" effect to equip itself "Hunter Dragon." "Cyberdark Keel" then gains ATK equal to "Hunter Dragon's" ATK, making it a monster with 2500 ATK. Yanick then equips "Cyberdark Keel" with "Aircrack Storm," allowing it to attack twice. "Cyberdark Keel" attacks and destroys "Hydro Genex". "Keel's" effect inflicts 300 damage to Cameron upon destroying a monster by battle. "Keel" whips Cameron to reduce his LP by 300. "Cyberdark Keel" attacks again and destroys "Fire Princess". Its effect activates again to leave Cameron with 350. Yanick sets two cards. Cameron draws and plays "Tribute to the Doomed," discarding "Unstable Evolution" to "Cyberdark Keel." Cameron admits that was gamble. He knows the "Cyberdarks" cannot be destroyed easily by battle, but by card effect, they are easily destroyed. Cameron then sets two cards to end his turn. Cyberdark Dragon Yanick draws and expresses joy that Cameron destroy his "Cyberdark Keel." Now, he activates "Cyberdark Impact" to shuffle "Cyberdarks" "Horn," "Keel," and "Edge" into his Deck to Fusion Summon "Cyberdark Dragon" in Attack Position. Genex Dragon notes that card as frightening. Clarissa's eyes glow, inadvertently reacting to it as well. Yanick explains that "Cyberdark Dragon's" ATK increases by 100 for all monsters in Yanick's Graveyard and it equips itself with a Dragon-Type monster from Yanick's Graveyard, equipping itself with "Soul Drain Dragon" and increasing its ATK by "Soul Drain Dragon's" ATK. The monster has 5100 ATK. Yanick makes his next move with "Trap Stun," preventing both players from activating traps this turn thus shutting down Cameron's strategy, but the boy remains calm and cool. Cameron notes that Yanick should be an Obelisk Blue for his capable dueling abilities, but Cameron adds that he is a Ra Yellow, so questions who taught him how to use those powerful cards. Yanick freezes up as Cameron slyly reveals that he knows the "Cyberdarks" do not belong to him. Cameron aims to prove it by activating his set trap, "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Hydro Genex" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Cameron says he's chaining this trap to "Trap Stun" before it can resolve. Cameron activates the card he drew "Swords at Dawn," allowing him to "Hydro Genex" with "Black Pendant" from his Graveyard, increasing its ATK by 500, but he cannot Special Summon for the rest of the turn. Yanick thinks the move was pointless and wasteful. He aims to deal Cameron his first loss of the year and orders "Cyberdark Dragon" to attack "Hydro Genex". However a shied of electricity seems to protect Cameron's monster. Yanick demands and explanation and Cameron reveals "Electromagnetic Turtle" in his Graveyard. He sent it to the Graveyard via Yanick's "Hand Destruction." Cameron can now banish his turtle to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Yanick ends his turn. Yanick asks for the purpose of Cameron's spell. Cameron explains that the final effect of "Swords at Dawn" destroys all Equip Spells on Cameron's field when the turn is over thus destroying "Black Pendant." Cameron admits that he doesn't have a strategy to defeat "Cyberdark Dragon" at the moment, but he can still win the duel. He reminds Yanick of "Black Pendant's" effect to inflict 500 to Yanick as damage when it is sent to the Graveyard. The beads of he necklace surround Yanick and explode on him, reducing his LP to 0. Aftermath Cameron wins the duel, and the stadium erupts by shouting Cameron's name in angst. Cameron thinks the people would be cheering, but Lafayette points out that Cameron's style of dueling is forever frustrating. People want to see monsters battle, but Cameron goes straight for the opponent. Yanick is extremely disappointed his lost, but Cameron says that he dueled well. Cameron says that Raymond would be impressed and returns to his friends. After the match, Yanick is still disgruntled as he walks through the halls. Lucy then arrives with a student and asks for the "Cyberdarks" from Yanick. Yanick asks why and Lucy says that she knows those cards don't belong to him. Yanick initially refuses, but Lucy has her accompanying student uses his powers to put Yanick in a brief daze and extract the cards for Lucy. The professor observes the cards and their powerful dark aura. Lucy believes someone is after Cameron or at least sending a message, using this Underworld Deck. She decides to lock away these cards with the Vylon. Yanick comes out of his daze after Lucy and her accompanying student walks away, and he forgets what he was doing. He remarks that he's hungry and heads to the Ra Dorm to eat lunch. In the Slifer dorms, Marlon, Maribel, Kyle, and Clovis never studied for their upcoming duels. They were stuck on watching Cameron's duel and groan that they wasted hours on a forgone conclusion. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Yanick Turn 1: Cameron Cameron sets a monster and one card. Turn 2: Yanick Yanick activates "Hand Destruction", forcing both players to discard two cards and then draw two cards. He Normal Summons "Cyberdark Horn" (800/800). Yanick uses "Cyberdark Horn's" effect to equip itself with a Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in his Graveyard, selecting "Twin-Headed Behemoth." "Cyberdark Horn" then gains ATK equal to "Hunter Dragon's" ATK (800 > 2300). "Cyberdark Horn" attacks and destroys Cameron's set monster revealed to be "Genex Searcher" (1600/400). In addition, "Cyberdark Horn" inflicts piercing damage (Cameron 4000 > 1900). Cameron uses "Genex Searcher's" effect to Special Summon "Genex Undine" from his Deck in Attack Position (1200/600). Turn 3: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Controller" (1400/1000). Cameron tunes "Genex Undine" with "Genex Controller" to Synchro Summon "Hydro Genex" (2300/1800) in Attack Position. Cameron equips "Hydro Genex" with "Black Pendant," increasing its ATK by 500 (2300 > 2800). "Hydro Genex" attacks "Cyberdark Horn," who is not destroyed because "Twin-Headed Behemoth" is sent to to Graveyard in its place (Yanick 4000 > 3500). Cameron sets one card. Turn 4: Yanick Yanick Normal Summons "Cyberdark Edge" (800/800). Yanick uses "Cyberdark Edge's" effect to equip itself with a Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in his Graveyard, selecting "Twin-Headed Behemoth." "Cyberdark Edge's" then gains ATK equal to "Twin-Headed Behemoth's" ATK (800 > 2300). Yanick uses "Cyberdark Edge's" effect to attack directly, but Cameron only takes half the battle damage (Cameron 1900 > 750). Yanick switches "Cyberdark Horn" to Defense Position. He sets one card. Turn 5: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons "Fire Princess" (1300/1500), and he equips her with "Unstable Evolution," making her original ATK 2400 as Cameron's LP is less than Yanick's. "Hydro Genex" attacks and destroys "Cyberdark Horn." "Hydro Genex" then increases Cameron's LP by "Cyberdark Horn's" ATK (Cameron 750 > 1550). Because Cameron gained LP, "Fire Princess's" effect activates to inflict 500 damage to (Yanick 3500 > 3000). "Fire Princess" attacks "Cyberdark Edge," and "Hunter Dragon" is destroyed in its place (Yanick 3000 > 2900) thus returning its ATK to 800. Cameron activates "Spirit of Tryce" to send "Black Pendant" to the Graveyard (2800 > 2300) to allow "Hydro Genex" to attack again, and it attacks and destroys "Cyberdark Edge" (Yanick 2900 > 1400). Sent to the Graveyard "Black Pendant's" effect activates (Yanick 1400 > 900). "Hydro Genex" and "Fire Princess" activate (Cameron 1550 > 2150; Yanick 900 > 400). Because Cameron now has more LP, "Unstable Evolution" makes "Fire Princess's" ATK 1000. Turn 6: Yanick Yanick activates "Giant Trunade" to return on Spell/Traps on the field to the owners' hand. "Fire Princess's" ATK return to normal as "Unstable Evolution" is removed from the field. Yanick reveals that he returned "Treasure Map" to his hand, which he now discards to draw two cards. Yanick activates "Foolish Burial" to send "Hunter Dragon" to his Graveyard from his Deck. He then Normal Summons "Cyberdark Keel" (800/800). Yanick uses "Cyberdark Keel's" effect to equip itself with a Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in his Graveyard, selecting "Hunter Dragon." "Cyberdark Keel" then gains ATK equal to "Hunter Dragon's" ATK (800 > 2500). Yanick equips "Cyberdark Keel" with "Aircrack Storm," allowing it to attack twice. "Cyberdark Keel" attacks and destroys "Hydro Genex" (Cameron 2150 > 1950). "Keel's" effect inflicts 300 damage to Cameron upon destroying a monster by battle (Cameron 1950 > 1650). "Cyberdark Keel" attacks again and destroys "Fire Princess" (Cameron 1650 > 450). Its effect activates again (Cameron 450 > 150). Yanick sets two cards. Turn 7: Cameron Cameron activates "Tribute to the Doomed" to discard "Unstable Evolution" and destroy "Cyberdark Keel" along with "Hunter Dragon." Cameron sets two cards. Turn 8: Yanick Yanick activates "Cyberdark Impact" to shuffle "Cyberdarks" "Horn," "Keel," and "Edge" into his Deck to Fusion Summon "Cyberdark Dragon" in Attack Position (1000/1000). "Cyberdark Dragon's" ATK increases by 100 for all monsters in Yanick's Graveyard and equips itself with a Dragon-Type monster from Yanick's Graveyard, equipping itself with "Soul Drain Dragon" and increasing its ATK by "Soul Drain Dragon's" ATK (1000 > 5100). Yanick activates "Trap Stun," preventing both players from activating this turn. Cameron chains "Trap Stun" with Continuous Trap: "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Hydro Genex" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Trap Stun" then resolves. Cameron then activates "Swords at Dawn" to equip "Hydro Genex" with "Black Pendant" from his Graveyard, increasing its ATk by 500 (2300 > 2800), but he cannot Special Summon for the rest of the turn. "Cyberdark Dragon" attacks "Hydro Genex". Cameron activates "Electromagnetic Turtle" in his Graveyard, banishing it to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. During the End Phase, "Swords at Dawn" destroys "Black Pendant" whose effect inflicts 500 to Yanick as damage (Yanick 400 > 0). Cameron wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels